


Night After Jess [Drabble]

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death of Jessica Moore with a Twist, Drabble, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, No Top/No Bottom, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural), Whiskey - Freeform, Wincest-Freeform, season 1 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTAngst/Drama, Smut/Sex, Drabble,Impala, Death of Jess w/a Twist,No Anal, Frottage, No Top/No Bottom,Sibling Incest, Brothers In Love,SoulmatesWORDS: 1660 - DrabbleSeason: S1-E1 - Sam's College Apt & MotelSUMMARY: Dean drops Sam off at his and Jessica's Stanford apartment as promised. Sam walks into his apartment and finds a shocking discovery before Jess dies. Dean saves Sam and the brothers end up drinking in a motel room. Dean comforts Sam as best he can. Kisses lead to something more.[Story was written 5-11-19, updated/Edited 5-30-2020]~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Night After Jess [Drabble]

It was one of the hardest things for Sam to do. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah. You take care of yourself Sammy. Watch your back."

Dean touches Sam's arm and Sam swears it burns right through him. Sam reaches for the door handle without looking at his brother. If he looks at Dean, he won't ever leave.

Last night was perfect. Dean was perfect. They got close, but Sam couldn't let himself get lost in Dean's advances. It hurt too much when he had to leave him for college. Dean said he understood that Sam has school and Jessica.

Sam exits the car, but his heart will always be with Dean.

"I'll call you if I find dad. I'll call whether I find him or not." Dean sounds lost. Sad even.

Sam's standing outside the car now with his bag on his shoulder. "Okay."

"Good luck with your interview and all. Oh and tell your girl I said hi."

Sam rolls his eyes before looking back at Dean. That last part Dean said with a bit of jealous ire. Sam gives his brother a grin, "Will do. Later, jerk."

Dean smiles, "Later, bitch."

Sam nods. He starts to watch Dean drive off, but he turns his head quickly because he doesn't want the memory of the Impala's tail lights stuck in his head in the event something happens and he never sees his brother again.

He jogs to the front door. He can't wait to see Jess. Sure, he'll miss Dean. The hole in his chest is already forming, but maybe his girl can fill it once again.

"Hey Jess!"

Sam comes in and finds his girlfriend... kissing... Brady? "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"SAM!!" Jess backs away from Brady. "You're early! I didn't expect you until tonight."

Brady rubs the back of his neck. "I'm... Uhh. I'll just leave." He steps toward the exit. "Let you two talk."

Sam wants to kick Brady's ass, but it takes two to tango; and there isn't a ring on Jessica's finger.

Brady quickly grabs his jacket off the sofa as he leaves.

"I don't want to argue Sam." She puts her hands up and walks toward the bedroom.

There are fresh baked cookies on the counter. Sam picks one up then puts it down. He drops his bag on the floor and gets his phone out. He calls his brother.

Dean answers on the first ring. "Sammy?"

"Yeah."

Dean can hear Sam's pain with one spoken word. "Something wrong?"

"I need a drink." He's on the brink of a serious melt down. Sam knows Dean can hear the distress in his voice.

Dean doesn't question anything. "I'm on my way."

Sam ends the call. He decides to get some things from his room and he'll spend the night in a motel. He'll go to his interview in the morning and make arrangements to move out after that.

He walks into the bedroom and doesn't see Jess. He figures she's in the bathroom. He'll wait for her to come out and calmly discuss his plans. He lies on the bed and closes his eyes. A headache already ensuing.

Wet drops hit Sam's face. He wonders if the ceiling's leaking? Sam touches the wetness and realizes it's blood. He looks up. 

"JESS?!"

She's on the ceiling. Her abdomen sliced open. Blood dripping out. She's trying to speak, but Sam can't hear or understand because he's in complete shock.

"NO! JESS!!" He reaches for her.

She suddenly bursts into flames along with the ceiling.

Sam is screaming her name. He's reaching for her, but can't get to her. "PLEASE GOD NO! JESSICA!!"

Dean sees the smoke and runs inside to see Jessica on fire. He pulls at his brother, "SAMMY! COME ON!" He looks up and sees Jessica burning on the ceiling. A flash back of his mother burning crushes the wind out of him, but he can't let his emotions get the better of him. He's got to get Sammy out of there. He has to protect his little brother.

"JESS!" Sam pushes Dean away.

Dean grabs his brother's collar and pulls him out of the room by force. "WE GOTTA GO SAM!"

~~~~~

**~Motel Miles From Stanford~**

That night Sam cries himself to sleep in Dean's arms.

Dean holds Sam and comforts him as best as he can while they shared what was left of a bottle of Jim Beam.

Thing is, as soon as Dean dozes off he wakes back up with nightmares of his own. His mom, Mary, burning on the ceiling telling him, "I'm sorry baby." Then Sam burning beside her saying, "I'm sorry Dean." His dad walks in and yells, "DEAN!" That's when Dean jolted awake.

Dean sees that Sam has finally passed out and he doesn't want to wake him. Dean takes comfort in Sam just being there. Sure, he feels like shit knowing Sam would rather have his dead girlfriend back than be here in his arms. Dean'll take what he can get for now.

There's a sudden loud crash of thunder that jolts Sam awake. He rubs his face then sees that Dean's awake. He rests his head on Dean's shoulder as they both listen to the pouring rain. "She was cheating on me."

"What?!" Dean can't believe what Sam just said.

"When I walked in the door, after you dropped me off, I caught her making out with my best friend. I have no idea how serious things were between them. She didn't want to talk about it. That's when I called you. I went in the bedroom to get a few things..." Sam shakes his head at the memory.

Dean holds his brother closer. "We'll find dad and then we'll get whatever it is that did this."

"I don't know what I'll do if this happens to you."

Dean holds Sam's face in his hands, "You get that thought out of your head. Whatever this is, it won't kill us. Okay? It gets off on our pain, for whatever reason. It can't get it's "rocks off" if we're dead."

Sam moves in close and his lips press softly against Dean's. Dean moves his fingers through Sam's hair. Their lips open, a bit breathless and very welcoming, as their kiss deepens. They both smell and taste zof sleep and whiskey.

Sam finally gets up the nerve to say what he feels. "I need to forget." He sits up on the side of the bed. "It's not that I never loved her. I did. I just.." He sighs heavily. "I just love you more, and I can't stand the thought that me being in her life got her killed."

Dean sits up beside his brother. "I get it. You wanted a normal life without monsters and all the horror that goes with it. I wanted that for you, too. I'm sorry it didn't work out." He kneels on the floor between Sam's legs. He moves his hair from his face and looks into his eyes. "I'd do anything for you Sammy."

Sam slips off the bed into Dean's arms. They kiss feverishly as Dean holds Sam close. Sam's thighs are wrapped around Dean's waist. Both of them are in desperate need right now.

Dean gasps when Sam starts kissing his neck. "Not on the floor."

Sam agrees. He gets up and pulls Dean up into his arms.

"It's okay Sammy." They kiss. "I'm here."

They get undressed and return to bed.

Sam is moving his fingers over Dean's naked body. He's always admired Dean's body, but he's never been allowed to truly take the time to touch him like he is right now.

Dean grins, "That kinda tickles."

Sam stops, "Sorry."

Dean takes Sam's hand and places it back on his abdomen. "It's okay. I like it. Do whatever you want."

Sam's fingers move over his brother's freckled torso. He doesn't have very much hair on his body. What's there is soft and blonde. He notices how hard Dean's nipples are. He gently moves his fingers over the taunt nubs and loves the slight whimper and shudder Dean makes.

That brings Sam's attention to Dean's cock that is very hard. He touches Dean's nipples again and watches his cock lift up off his abdomen with a bead of sticky precum dripping from the swollen, circumcised tip. 

Sam's hand lightly moves over the very hard erection.

Dean quietly moans, "Sammy."

Sam looks into his brother's eyes. All he sees is love and desire.

Sam's just as hard. Dean reaches over and takes Sam's cock into his hand. Sam's on his knees. His head goes back as pleasure rushes through him.

Dean's slowly stroking him as Sam looks down and realizes he wants to feel his body against Dean's. He needs to get as close as he can to him. Sam moves so he's lying on top of his brother. He reaches down and holds their cocks together. Dean embraces him as they kiss. Sam moves his hips and hand to give the perfect amount of friction.

Dean thrusts upward. His mouth opens in a silent gasp while his head arches back against the pillow. Complete bliss suddenly overtakes him as he cums.

Sam watches Dean and makes a mental video of that perfect moment. He'll replay it often when images of his dying Jess try to resurface.

Sam's climax is just as intense. Feeling the throbbing heat of Dean's cock in his hand and against his own cock. Feeling it pulsing as he cums against his cock and seeing Dean's face. It sends Sam into one of the best and messiest orgasms he's ever had. He collapses next to Dean.

After catching their breath, Dean continues to hold his brother and make him feel safe and loved.

When they both wake up several hours later, they know their lives will never be the same. That's okay. At least they'll always have each other. There's nothing more important than that.

♡~~~~~~~~~~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
